There is known an active noise control technique which cancels noise by sounds outputted by speakers. For example, Patent Reference-1 discloses an open-type vehicle interior noise reduction device which reduces noise in a vehicle interior by a feedforward type active noise control. Patent Reference-2 discloses a noise cancel device for a closed-type headphone which outputs a noise cancel signal from speakers by a feedback system to reduce noise level.